


(Switzerland x Estonia) - Love Reveals Emotions

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Liechtenstein is a matchmaker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always watched each other, never noticing that the other returns their feelings. Liechtenstein gets tired of this and tells her big brother that Estonia's birthday is soon and everything else falls into place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Switzerland x Estonia) - Love Reveals Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia :3 There'd be a lot more yaoi if I did ^.~

Estonia is at the World Meeting with the rest of the Baltics and he can't keep his eyes off of one particular country. He's always admired the other country's stoicism and caring towards his younger sister, Liechtenstein. Yup, the Estonian has his eyes set on Switzerland. He's slowly fallen in love with the other country, but can't imagine them actually being together. It just likely wouldn't happen, and if it did, Russia might not accept it...

Switzerland is talking to Liechtenstein and he occasionally glances over at Estonia. The other country is so talented with technology and he is really sweet with the way he cared for the Mochis. However, he thinks that the Baltic would never love him. He never shows emotions and that usually annoys other people. Liechtenstein smiles when she notices her brother's attention getting snared by Estonia. She's the only one who's noticed the feelings the two hold for the other. No other country looked close enough to see the slight smiles and frequent glances. 

The meeting proceeds as normal with Germany getting angry at the others' lack of ability to get along. When the meeting ended, Switzerland glances towards Estonia once more before he leaves, Liechtenstein following quietly. When they exit the building, she looks towards her brother. “Big brother?”

“Yes, Lilli?” Switzerland looks over at her curiously. 

“Eduard's birthday is on the twenty-fourth. I bet he'd like it if you got him something...Or maybe you should confess...” She says, hinting the best that she can that the other likes him as well. Switzerland blushes lightly at the thought. 

“Hmm...” Switzerland gets lost in thought immediately about what he could buy for the other country. Lilli smiles at his distraction and they walk to their house in peace. It's only the twentieth so he has plenty of time to buy something before the Estonian's birthday. 

_Hmm...Maybe some chocolate? My country does make the best chocolate..._ Switzerland thinks to himself as he broods over what to buy his crush. _Or maybe some cornflowers...They are his national flower..._ He decides that he might as well buy both, not minding spending a little extra money for the one that he loves. He knows that Estonia's into technology and that something like that could also be useful...Maybe a new tablet? 

Yes, that's exactly what he'll buy him...And then on his birthday, he'll confess as well...

~Timeskip brought to you by sandwiches~ 

It's finally Estonia's birthday and Switzerland bought everything that he planned to for the other country. He just hopes that he won't walk away with a broken heart. He steels himself before knocking on Russia's door. “Switzerland, what are you doing here?” Russia asks with a smile, clearly not expecting the neutral country.

“I'd like to see Estonia if that's alright.” He says, a bit nervously. At the prospect of spending time with his crush and at the idea that Russia might say no. 

“Hmm...” Russia says, staring at him, causing Switzerland to fidget imperceptibly. “Okay. Come in, I'll find him, da?”

He waits nervously for Russia to arrive with Estonia, but when he does, his heart softens at the sight of the one he loves. “Hello, Eduard.” He says nervously, which is normally unlike him. 

Estonia's eyes brighten when he sees the Swiss man, “Hello Vash. What are you doing here?” He asks, curiously, a little shocked that the man is showing emotion.

Russia leaves the room, figuring that they'd want to be alone. They notice his exit out of the corner of their eyes, feeling grateful that he decided to leave. This is awkward enough without him here...

Switzerland blushes slightly, causing Estonia's eyes to widen in shock, before handing him the bouquet of cornflowers and the Swiss chocolates, holding onto the other present which is wrapped in blue, black, and white wrapping paper. Estonia smiles at the gift, knowing the other paid close attention to things that were important to his country. “Happy birthday, Eduard...” Switzerland says, his blush darkening.

“Thanks, Vash...” He says, still shocked that the Swiss man is showing more emotion than he normally does. Switzerland hands him the other present, looking away shyly. Estonia opens it to reveal a brand new tablet... “This must have been expensive...” He breathes, looking at the new piece of technology in awe. He is shocked that the other country would spend so much on him, especially with how frugal he normally is...

He looks up to notice that Switzerland is fidgeting, a massive blush on his face. “I-Ich liebe dich...” Switzerland mumbles, causing Estonia to look up in shock. 

“R-really?!” He questions, his eyes wide and full of hope.

“Si, ti amo...” He says, looking into the blue eyes of the Estonian, his emotions shown clearly for the first time. 

“Ma armastan sind ka, Vash.” He announces, smiling greatly at the Swiss man in front of him, enraptured by the emotion in those normally cold green eyes. 

At this declaration, Switzerland smiles and gains a smile in response. “That makes me really happy, mon amour.” He leans close to the Estonian and sets his lips upon the other's.

Estonia's eyes widen in shock before fluttering closed at the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him. They kiss for a few minutes before having to break apart to breathe. Switzerland rests his forehead on Estonia's and they stare into the other's eyes, just happy to be together. 

Estonia never knew that he'd get exactly what, or rather who, he wished for on his birthday. The rest of the day is spent talking to each other, sharing chaste but loving kisses, happy to be in the presence of their love. 

La fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe dich - I love you - German  
> Si, ti amo - Yes, I love you - Italian  
> Ma armastan sind ka - I love you too - Estonian  
> Mon amour - My love - French  
> La fin - French
> 
> The reason for Switzy's different languages, if you're confused. He has four official languages: German, Italian, French, and Romansh. There'd be Romansh in here if I knew any or could find a good translator.


End file.
